


He got a Bad Reputation

by USP



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angr, Baby Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar is Theo Raeken's Anchor, Liam Dunbar is a Softie, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Song Challenge, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Random Song Challenge, Song: Bad Reputation (Shawn Mendes), Thiam Week
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: Não era segredo para ninguém que Theo tinha uma má reputação em todos naquela cidade, principalmente com a matilha de Scoot.A história fica mais complicada quando Liam conta para a sua matilha que está namorando Theo. E quando as pessoas não lidam bem com a notícia, Liam irá fazer de tudo para que eles consigam ver o quão incrível Theo é.Mesmo que ele tenha uma puta má reputação.





	He got a Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem 
> 
> Comentário e kudos sempre amores <3 
> 
> Desconheço música que tem mais cara de Theo que Bad Reputation.

**_Liam_ **

— Eu estou namorando o Theo. — Ok, com certeza não era como planejava dar aquela notícia para o bando. E, quando senti o meu namorado ficar tenso ao meu lado, somente queria poder voltar alguns segundos atrás e fazer exatamente como ensaiamos. Jogar conversa fora e quando todos estivessem com bom humor que seria  depois do jantar, iríamos sentar e eu iria contar a notícia. Mas no momento em que sentamos no início da reunião, estava aquele silêncio constrangedor, admito que entrei em pânico e aqui estamos nós. 

Eu cuidadosamente tentei ler a expressão de cada um naquela sala, o que realmente foi muito difícil, já que ninguém disse algo por longos minutos e a feição não tinha mudado nada, como se ainda estivesse processando. A cada segundo que passava, sentia o coração de Theo batendo mais rápido e seus ombros ficando mais tensos. 

— Liam, eu achei super engraçado a sua piada, mas isso não é primeiro de abril. Eu não estou acreditando que você está namorando com… ele. — Stiles foi o primeiro a falar algo e quando apontou para Theo, ele estava claramente com nojo, como se aquilo fosse um o maior insulto que poderia ter ouvido. 

— Eu estou super feliz por você, Li, de verdade.. mas Theo, sério? — Eu jurava que com Mason seria diferente, quer dizer, ele era o meu melhor amigo, em momentos assim deveria ser o primeiro a aceitar as minhas escolhas, principalmente se aquilo significasse a minha felicidade. 

Ouvi de Malia um rugido como se a qualquer instante fosse atacar Theo, Lydia somente deu um suspiro e Derek olhava para nós dois como se estivesse adivinhando se era mentira ou verdade. 

— Scott? — Até aquele momento, tinha sido o único naquela sala que não tinha falado nada e feito nada, e minha última esperança estava depositada naquele homem, era sempre o mais sensato de todos nós. 

— Então… você realmente está com o cara que manipulou todo mundo? — E lá se ia todas chances. 

**He got a bad reputation**

**Ele tem uma má reputação**

— Você só pode estar brincando com a porra da minha cara. Então vamos lá, esse é o homem que matou o seu alfa, não vamos esquecer isso, que pegou a porra do coração da irmã, que está batendo em seu peito atualmente e que matou metade das pessoas naquele colégio para fazer a porra de um exército. E você vem falar que gosta dele? Liam, que porra você está pensando? — A cada frase lançada, Stiles aumentava cada vez mais o seu tom de voz, Theo cada vez mais agarrava mais minha mão, e quando aquele discurso acabou, senti que parou de agarrar minha mão e deu um passo para trás, como se cada palavra  fosse um soco em seu corpo.

 

O cheiro de humilhação por sua parte, junto com tristeza estava tão forte que tinha a sensação que nem as pessoas naquela sala que eram lobisomens poderiam sentir.

 

**Mistakes, we all make them**

**Erros, todos nós fazemos**

**  
** **But they won't let it go, no**

**Mas eles não esquecem, não**

**  
** **'Cause he's got a bad reputation**

**Pois ele tem uma má reputação.**

Eu sabia que aquele não era o momento ideal para a minha raiva acontecer, mas vendo que ninguém naquela casa estava tentando dar uma segunda chance para Theo, e não falando nada, olhando para a parede como se realmente acreditassem em cada palavra de Stiles, era o que tinha me deixado mais puto. Podia sentir a raiva se contorcendo em meu corpo todo e fazendo cócegas em minha pele. 

— Então é assim que vai ser? Quando Stiles matou pessoas, todos vocês deram uma segunda chance, porque com Theo é diferente? — Stiles olhava horrorizado para mim, pois nunca falavam daquele assunto, pois era muito doloroso, naquela época não era realmente ele, entretanto antes de pensar, a minha raiva já tinha se apossado de meu cérebro e minhas palavras. 

— Liam… — Eu praticamente dei um passo mais para frente quando senti que Theo estava implorando para parar de falar, que ele não merecia isso, ele não merecia que eu ficasse brigado com o bando por causa dele. 

— Mas quer saber? Eu estou pouco me fodendo para vocês. Vocês não sabem como esse cara é a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer na minha vida. A risada dele é a coisa mais deliciosa que já ouvi e sabia que quando ele está bravo,ele conta até cinco em voz alta para a pessoa? E quando está dirigindo, gosta de bater os seus dedos no volante no mesmo compasso que a música que está tocando? Que a matéria que mais gosta é biologia e a que odeia é gramática? Que ele nunca foi em um show na vida? Mas claro que não, vocês não sabem isso porque não o conhecem e nem tentaram, mesmo que tenha dado várias oportunidades para isso. — Eu disse aquilo tão rápido, que deu uma longa respirada quando acabei. 

 

**Nobody knows the way that I know him**

**Ninguém o conhece como eu o conheço.**

— Liam, vamos embora, por favor, isso não vale a pena. — Theo falou aquilo tão baixo, como  quisesse que aquele dia acabasse. Quando ele tentou puxar a minha mão para sair, eu somente plantei os meus pés no chão. Eu não iria sair até que o bando escutasse as verdades que precisavam. 

— Eu descobri que ele estava dormindo na porra do seu caminhão, pois não tinha uma família e nem casa para voltar. E vocês não tem noção quanto os seus pesadelos são tão frequentes, que acordo com ele gritando e praticamente colocando a mão em seu coração para ver se ele ainda está lá, se ainda está batendo e sempre tem aquele cheiro tão forte de medo e pânico que mesmo que eu sei que vai estar lá, me sufoca e eu não consigo respirar e eu imagino como é para ele. Toda vez que Theo vai para o hospital, eu posso sentir o seu medo, como se visse a sua irmã morta. Então claro que ele já fez coisas erradas, mas todos nós fizemos, não é mesmo? Eu acho que vocês estão o culpando o suficiente, ele não precisa mais disso, acredite ele faz isso sozinho. Vocês somente não sabem a porra da luta dele diária e acham que podem simplesmente apontar dedos, como se fosse melhorar alguma coisa. — Cada vez, ficava mais bravo, se aquilo fosse possível.

Theo em algum ponto que eu não lembro, começou a passar gentilmente os seus dedos pelas minhas costas, tentando fazer o possível para me acalmar, para que eu não desse um soco em cada pessoa naquela sala por serem tão escrotos. 

**They don't know what you've been through**

**Eles não sabem o que você passou**

 

**Nobody knows the weight that's on her shoulders**

**Ninguém sabe o peso que tem em seus ombros**

 

— Mas adivinhem, eu não ligo para o que vocês acham dele, de verdade. Se vocês acham que ele é uma má pessoa eu sei que não é, e isto que importa. Ele me faz feliz como eu nunca imaginaria que alguém iria fazer eu sentir. Por alguns dias, é somente eu e ele e eu me sinto um adolescente normal novamente, tendo uma pausa do sobrenatural, sem todo esse peso nas costas e isso me faz tão bem. Eu nem sabia que era possível olhar para alguém e às vezes ele não faz nada especial, mas o meu coração falha algumas batidas e  me pergunto como poderia me apaixonar mais por uma pessoa, ele me faz feliz e nisso que vocês deveriam focar não é? Em minha felicidade? Quer dizer, quando todos começaram um relacionamento, independente de com quem era, eu sempre aceitei e estava ao lado, pois eu sabia que era verdadeiro, poderia sentir a felicidade de vocês somente olhando e também sei que vocês podem ver isso em mim. — Naquele momento, nem conseguia pensar nas palavras, elas somente saiam naturalmente. 

 

**And I don't care what they say about you, baby**

**E eu não ligo para o que eles falam de você, baby**

Eu podia sentir cada vez mais a raiva me dominando, estava fora de mim pois ninguém queria dar a ele uma segunda chance, somente queria que conseguissem o ver com os meus olhos e tinha certeza que iriam saber o motivo que me apaixonei por aquele cara tão sensacional. 

Senti as minhas garras saindo quando eu não tinha pedido, junto com os meus olhos mudando de cor e por mais que eu falasse para me acalmar, parecia que isso somente piorava a situação e ficava com mais raiva. 

— Liam, eu preciso que você foque em minha voz, ok? — Meu instinto foi me virar para Theo e simplesmente dar um soco em seu rosto, o que eu fiz. Juro que tentaria dar um soco em qualquer parede, ou em alguma coisa que não poderia se quebrar, mas tudo parecia  o mais distante possível 

Por mais que deveria estar doendo para caralho, somente deixou o sangue cair de seu nariz quando chegou perto de mim e passou os seus braços por meu corpo. Quando penetrei as minhas garras em seu corpo, senti que deu um gemido de dor, mas nem mesmo assim se afastou. Não sabia se eram segundos, pois para a minha mente era como se longos minutos arrastados estivessem passado, entretanto quando senti o seu cheiro, exatamente como se fosse a minha casa, minha raiva diminuiu, minhas presas saíram e meus olhos azuis voltaram. 

— Me desculpa, eu não queria fazer isso.  — Meu rosto inteiro ficou vermelho de vergonha por mais uma vez ter deixado a minha raiva ganhar e se apoderar de mim, apoiei o meu nariz em seu pescoço, somente para conseguir sentir aquele cheiro que era o meu porto seguro. E por mais que qualquer pessoa tentasse me acalmar, nunca seria Theo, nunca seria aquela sensação de calmaria que ele passaria. 

— Nós passamos por coisa pior. — Quando Theo rio, foi impossível não rir com ele. Por alguns minutos era como se naquela sala estivéssemos somente nós dois e era aquele efeito que causava em mim, que não conseguia colocar em palavras. Parecia que quando estava ao seu lado, as coisas ruins iam embora em um piscar de olhos. 

— No começo eu realmente estava com pé atrás com esse relacionamento. Mas então você falou umas verdades que todos nós mereciamos ouvir, já demos tantas segundas chances para muitas pessoas, então porque com Theo seria diferente? E se estávamos com dúvidas, no momento em que ele deixou você quebrar o seu nariz somente para o ajudar, isso mostra o quão mudado está e o quanto se importa. Theo, eu peço desculpas por todo o bando e estamos aqui se quiser começar novamente. — Scott disse aquilo tão suavemente e pude ver em todos os olhos que aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Que estavam envergonhados de como o trataram e iriam tentar de tudo para remediar o acontecimento. 

E, estando nos braços do cara que amava, com a aprovação de meu alfa e do bando, não poderia estar mais feliz. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
